Johto Frontier
by Treasure Ryder
Summary: The old gang is back and they are now travelling around the Johto region again with Ash taking on the Johto Battle Frontier. With the arrival of an old friend and some encouraging from the rest of the group, will friendship spark into something more?
1. Home Sweet Home

Chapter 1- Home Sweet Home

It was the day after the Sinnoh League had finished and one of the many contestants Ash Ketchum, who unfortunately didn't win the championship was making his way home. Along with Ash were his two friends Brock the 19 year old breeder and the 10 year old coordinator Dawn who had travelled with him through the whole of the Sinnoh region. Ash who was 15 years old and a trainer aspiring to become a pokémon master, though disappointed about his lost was happy to be on the road again.

"Well I guess we better head over to Canalave City to catch the boat home to the Kanto region" suggested Brock as the trio made their way to the port which would take them to the city.

"Yeah, I s'pose so" replied Ash.

'Already thinking about going' thought Dawn with a sigh, 'oh well I guess this is the end'.

Seeing the sad look that just appeared on Dawn's face Brock made a proposal to her to try and cheer her up. "Dawn if you want you can continue to travel with us to the Kanto region"

Dawn's face after hearing what Brock said instantly lit up. That was what she wanted to hear but was it too much to ask for? She had been with them for over a year already, would she become a nuisance if she stayed with them any longer?

"Yeah that's a great idea!" exclaimed Ash with a happy yet goofy smile on his face. He hated saying good-bye to his travelling companions and this way he would avoid that situation. Thinking about all his friends he used to travel with a certain orange haired teen popped into his mind.

'Boy I miss her' thought Ash to himself. 'Argh! I shouldn't be thinking about her now' Ash told himself.

Snapping out of his thoughts Ash heard Dawn say "well ok, if you guys still want me to travel with you, then I except! But I think I'll go home and see my mum first if that is okay with you both. I'm sure she would like to see me before I go off to another region."

After all agreeing to the new plan the group reached the port where the boat they had tickets for would leave from the Lily of the Valley Island. This boat would take the trio to Canlave City where they would part ways for a few weeks during the Christmas period.

...

"Wow it's been a long time since we were in Canlave City. It must be at least three months" said Ash as the boat the trio was on pulled into the bay in Canlave.

"Pi, pika, pika (your right)" agreed Pikachu who had been Ash's loyal partner and best poké friend since the start of his journey.

"What did he say?" asked Dawn with a confused look on her face. As much as she had tried she still couldn't understand a word Pikachu was saying.

"He agrees with Ash" Brock filled in.

Brock was one of the three people who could understand what Pikachu was saying. The other two were Ash (for obvious reasons) and their friend the Cerulean Gym Leader, Misty.

The three friends plus Pikachu who was on Ash's left shoulder ( he didn't like being in his pokeball) walked off the boat with very wobbly legs onto land. Following the rest of the passengers they made their way to the street.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr..."

"Was that your stomach Ash? asked Dawn.

"Umm, yes it was" replied Ash as Dawn a rolled her eyes at him. He had been hungry for a while but didn't want to say anything because he knew that Dawn would be upset and laugh at him, which she was currently doing now.

Quickly, Brock suggested they go get lunch to save Ash from further embarrassment. Ash jumped at the idea and Dawn after stopping her laughter agreed to go. The three friends started their way up and down the street shops trying to find a place where they would all be happy to eat at.

After finding a small restaurant and eating a quick lunch the gang walked over to a blue coloured booth where they would be able to buy their tickets for the next boat rides to Kanto and Sandgem Town. It was the finally the time for the three friends to part after travelling with each other for a long time.

Dawn who was quite emotional started to cry while giving Ash and Brock a quick hug. "Thanks guys for putting up with me while we were travelling together" Dawn said in between tears.

"That's alright Dawn" said Ash who didn't see why she should be so upset (As you can see Ash is slightly dense).

"Don't worry Dawn we'll all see each other soon and until then this will be good-bye" Brock stated with a sad smile on his face. He hated saying good-bye to friends after travelling with them.

After saying another quick good-bye the boys head over to their boat which was leaving in 10 minutes with unhappy faces. Dawn on the other hand had to wait half an hour so she went to the Pokémon Centre with tears trickling down her face. This was the end of one adventure and the start of a new one.

...

As the boat headed to the Kanto Region Ash was on his way to the dining area for dinner. Pikachu wasn't with him but with Brock who was saving a seat for Ash in the dining hall. Ash who was is quite a hurry since he was starving (quite a normal feeling he experienced on a day to day basis) was walking so fast that he didn't see a man in a sky blue t-shirt which had a flower pattern on it, coming down the hall reading a newspaper. Ash bumped into the man and ended up on the ground after hitting his head.

"I'm sorry sir" Ash said as he got up rubbing the back of his head with an embarrassed expression on his face.

"Ash!" exclaimed the man with a happy smile on his face. "It's been a long time".

Ash looking at the man properly for the first time noticed that it was Scott, the man who always was looking out for tough trainers. Ash had met up with Scott in Viridian City three and a half years ago while coming home from the Hoenn region. Scott had asked Ash if he wanted to participate in the Pokémon Frontier in Kanto and Ash had of course gladly accepted, since then he had not heard anything about him.

"It has Scott, nice to see you!" replied Ash a wide smile appearing on his face.

"Are you on your way back home?" asked Scott.

"Yes I am and then I'll be setting off on a new adventure too" answered Ash though he didn't know where this adventure would be.

"I see, have you planned it all out yet, because if you haven't I have an idea" said Scott hoping that Ash would be able to take up his new challenge.

"That's great because I have no idea what I'm going to be doing!" Ash exclaimed.

"Well I'm sure you already have travelled through the Johto region but there is a new Frontier that has just opened up there which has only had about 10 challengers. It has five battle facilities with trainers that are all much stronger than the Frontier Brains in Kanto" explained Scott. "Would you care to participate in it?"

"I'd love to! Battling stronger Frontier Brains and travelling through Johto again sounds like a heap of fun!" Ash happily answered.

"Well then I'll see you in New Bark Town on the January 4th, if that is alright with you" Scott suggested to Ash.

"Sure thing, I'll be there for sure" Ash agreed.

"That's great well! I'll see you then. See ya Ash" Scott said as he continued walking down the corridor.

Ash then started walking down the corridor at a much slower pace than before thinking about his new adventure and all the friends he'd meet.

...

After explaining his encounter with Scott to Brock and Pikachu while eating dinner the boys started to head back to their room. On the way Ash thought of a great idea for his new adventure which he was sure that Brock and Pikachu would both love. Though he didn't tell either of his friends until they had both walked into their room.

Sitting on his bed Ash decided to tell his friends his idea, " so about this new adventure I'm about to go on I thought it would be a great idea to get all of our old friends back together if they can make it and travel together again. May is already in Johto as you both know so we could probably meet up with her there while we are travelling. Max would probably like to come as I'm sure he has already finished the Hoenn League so that would be great. Dawn we know if already travelling with us after Christmas so that's cool and I heard from Gary that he was heading over to Johto to do some research" Ash explained while both Brock and Pikachu listened very closely.

"Pika pipika chu Pikapi! (That's a great idea Ash!) Pikachu exclaimed.

"Sure thing Ash" replied Brock one was currently sitting on his bed opposite Ash who was doing the same on his. "But aren't you forgetting someone?"

"Someone? No, I don't think so"answered Ash with a confused look on his face.

'_How could he forget Misty?' _thought Brock to himself. "Don't tell me that you forgotten about Misty?" asked Brock.

"Of course I haven't! How could you think that? Do you think I'm stupid?"yelled Ash with anger evident on his face as well as a frown.

Noticing how upset Ash got over his perfectly harmless question Brock quickly replied "I don't think you dumb but you just didn't mention her name, that's all".

The frown disappeared from Ash's face but his chocolate brown eyes showed that he was deeply hurt by Brock's question. Muttering that he was a going to get ready for bed Ash went to his bag and pulled out his pokeball patterned yellow pyjamas and went to get changed in their room's bathroom. Brock waited for Ash to finish and then he too went to get ready for bed.

After five minutes the boys had said their goodnights and were in bed trying to fall asleep. Pikachu who was out of his pokeball like normal was already sleeping next to Ash and was only comfort that his trainer could find.

...

After many nights on the boat Ash and Brock were finally making their way to Pallet Town, the small town where Ash has lived all his life. The two teenagers had decided that since they had been on the boat for so long and were tired that Brock would spend the night at the Ketchum's Residence. They were lucky that Ash's mum Delia Ketchum happily agreed to their idea when they called to let her know they were coming.

Brock and Ash had been walking for about an hour from the boat pier before they could see Pallet Town. The paddocks and forest that surrounded the town were the first things they recognised. Off in the distance the two teenagers could see the country style houses of Pallet Town.

"I can see my house" exclaimed Ash pointing at the Ketchum's Residence.

" We should be there in half a hour if we continue to walk at the same pace as before" stated Brock.

"Pi pika pika (That's good!) remarked Pikachu from his usual spot on Ash's left shoulder.

"Come on Pikachu! Who needs to walk when we can run?" asked Ash as he took Pikachu off his perch and placed him on the ground. Ash then took off running down with Pikachu following close behind, leaving Brock on the top of the hill. Smiling knowing Brock started to run trying to catch up with the over excited pokémon trainer.

He soon reached Ash who was trying to catch his breath from running at the bottom of the hill. Once Ash was ready they walked the rest of the way. The two teenage boys soon found themselves in front of Ash's house. Ash opened the gate and they both walked down the paved path which lead them to the front door.

...

Misty's P.O.V

A knock on the front door was heard throughout the house and before I could do anything Mrs Ketchum had bolted to the door. I heard her open it and I was sure that by now she would be killing Ash in a tight hug. My theory was proved correct when I heard Ash yell at his mum to stop because he couldn't breathe. I smiled at this since it happened every time Ash came home. I wish I could be with Ash and Brock travelling around but I have to look after the Cerulean Gym.

The next sound I heard was Professors Oak, the main pokémon professor in the Kanto region and his grand son Gary Oak a long time rival of Ash's who wanted to become a pokémon professor, greet him and Brock. Even though Ash and Gary were rivals they had a friendship between themselves as well.

I decided that I would stay in the kitchen and let them all have their time together before I would go out to see my two best friends who I hadn't seen in two years. ' _I wonder if Ash will even want to see me' _I thought myself with a sad smile on my face. I knew Brock would because he was like an older brother to me. Ash and I had a completely different type of friendship. One minute we could be peaceful and being best of friends the next we could be arguing though, I must admit that I didn't mind are small bickers.

I told myself I would go out to see them after I had finished the peeling the carrots for tonight's dinner. Since I had been at the Ketchum Residence for three days I decided that I would help Mrs Ketchum with the housework and cooking.

'_Oh well, whatever happens...'_ I was broken out of my thoughts by the kitchen door as it slammed against the wall after being opened with force. I turned around to find a teenage boy with jet black hair and big brown looking at me with a surprised look on his face.

"Misty!" the boy exclaimed with a huge smile on his face.


	2. Old Friends and a New Adventure

**A/N: Hello everyone I'm Treasure Ryder and this is my second chapter of my first ever fan fiction Johto Frontier. Thanks to all of the people who reviewed the last chapter and I hope you all enjoy this one. I'm sorry if there are any spelling/grammar errors. **

**Note: **

**Characters Talking**

_**Characters Thinking**_

**Also the ages of the characters that have appeared in this story are-**

**Ash- 16**

**Misty- 16**

**Brock- 19**

**Dawn- 11**

**Gary- 16**

**Delia Ketchum- 38**

**Professor Oak- 54**

**Scott- 31**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the wonderful characters that have appeared in this story, they all belong to Nintendo.**

Chapter 2- Old Friends and a New Adventure

Ash's P.O.V

"Misty!" I exclaimed while looking at the girl in front of me.

Before she could react I quickly ran forwards and enveloped her in a tight hug. It has been soon long since I last saw her and she had changed a lot. My arms wrapped around her as I pulled her into a embrace. I didn't even think about if she wanted any physical contact, not I like I care at the moment. I'm just soon happy to see her after two years.

"Ash it's good to see you" Misty said but her voice was muffled because her face was pressed against my chest. I had finally out grown her!

"You too Misty" I replied when I felt her arms wrap around me.

Pulling slightly away from without releasing her fully from my hold I had my first proper look at my tomboy friend. She had changed since I last saw her; she was not the scrawny girl I used to know. The most obvious change was her hair, she had grown it got to the point that it was past her shoulders and now she wore it down. It looked beautiful and soft.

'I wish I could run my hand through it.' Shocked by that thought I quickly closed my eyes and told myself that were just best friends.

"You're back early Ash. Mrs Ketchum and I were expecting you to arrive later tonight. It was lucky that Professor Oak and Gary came early to help out" Misty stated, her voice bringing me back to Earth.

I opened my mouth to reply to Misty but was interrupted by Brock saying "oh I'm sorry am I interrupting something?"

Immediately realised that I was still embracing Misty and that we were very close together, I hastily removed my arms from her body and as Misty pulled away from me. I could feel my cheeks grow warm and I knew that they were bright red. Looking over to Misty I noticed that she was blushing too. Cursing Brock and his annoying timing I took a step away from Misty and moved closer to the counter where I some of saw tonight's dinner. Looking at it I couldn't help but try and steal a carrot, instead I ended up having my hand slapped away by an embarrassed Misty.

...

Misty's P.O.V

I was so happy to see Ash but Brock just had to break the moment by barging in on us and asking a stupid question which anyone in their right mind would know the answer to. I'm so embarrassed! After taking my arms off Ash I noticed that he had moved towards the carrots that I was peeling. Knowing Ash Ketchum as I do I knew that he was going to try and steal some, I moved slightly nearer to he so when he tried I got slap his hand away and that's exactly what I did. I think I hit him too hard since I'm still very embarrassed (as you would be in my position) as he gave me a dirty look.

After that I decided to stop the awkward silence that was most likely going to arrive soon, by going up to my other best friend and older brother figure, Brock and giving him a brief hug. "How are you Brock?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Fine, thank-you" Brock replied with a teasing smirk on his face. I gave him an annoyed look before I heard Ash start speaking again.

"Anyway, Mist, what are you doing in the kitchen?" he asked looking at me with his large chocolate brown eyes.

Hearing him use my nickname that only he could use made me smile, all of the awkwardness was gone. "I'm helping Mrs Ketchum out by doing some preparations for tonight's dinner" I answered before asking where Ash's loyal pokémon friend Pikachu was as it was uncommon to see the two apart.

"He went up to Ash's room just before I came in here" Brock answered.

After finishing what I was doing for Mrs Ketchum with the help of Brock and persuading Mrs Ketchum and Professor Oak to let us go to the pokémon lab to greet all of Ash other pokémon, the three of us left the Ketchum Residence. While we were walking Ash and Brock starting telling me about some of the adventures and all the fun they had during the time they were travelling the Sinnoh region. It sounded like they had had a ball and I must admit that I felt jealous of my friends after all during this time I had to learn how to look after the Cerulean Gym which forced me to grow up quickly.

We ended up staying at the Professor's lab for the rest of the afternoon and only left when Gary came to tell us we had to go unless we wanted to miss dinner which sure got us moving. It seems that even after two years he still thinks with his stomach. The three of us quickly cleaned up the lab and returned all the pokémon we had played with before heading back. Gary had left before us telling Ash he would get to eat before him which of course made Ash mad but worked for our advantage as he worked really fast.

On the way back we decided that it would be a good idea to have a pokémon tag battle (with Gary) to see how much our pokémon battling had improved will we were apart.

...

Brock's P.O.V

I'm so happy about how everything turned out this afternoon. The old gang was a back together for the first time in a few years, and it was as if time hadn't kept going after our last adventure together in the Johto region. We all acted the same as we did when we were travelling, though slightly more mature. I think it would be great if Misty would be able to come on our next journey but I don't see how it would be possible with her responsibilities at the gym, which I know all too well.

...

Normal P.O.V

The trio of friends finally made it back to the Ketchum Residence. They first got a quick drink from Mrs Ketchum who told them dinner would be ready in the next 5-10 minutes, before going upstairs to try and find Gary. They eventually found him in the upstairs study typing away on his green lap top, his sporting a very focused look.

"Hey Gary, what ya doing?" asked Ash while he peered over Gary's shoulder trying to get a good look at the computer screen.

Gary didn't respond and continued to hammer away on his keyboard which made the raven haired trainer start to lose his temper; he never had much patience when it came to Gary Oak. Trying to get his attention he waved his hand near Gary's eyes, which made the young Professor come back to reality.

"Huh?" asked Gary while getting out of his typing trance.

"We wanted to know what you were doing" Brock stated as he and Misty made their way across the room to where the two childhood rivals were.

"Oh! Well Professor Rowan said that if I wanted to come over to the Kanto region I still had to finish my report on the flying type pokémon that live in the Sinnoh region. I have already done the report on Kanto pokémon so after I've finished this I have to choose the next region so I can let professor Rowan know" explained Gary.

"That's great! My next adventure is going to be in the Johto region so if you chose to research there we would be able to see each other" exclaimed Ash with a smile appearing on his face. Even though Gary was his rival Ash still thought of him as a friend, who he didn't wait to say good-bye to again.

Unknown to everyone in the room, at the mention of the Johto region Misty's face dramatically dropped. She had not been to the region since she parted with Ash and Brock all those years ago, not even to see her friend Sakura. Johto brought back too many sad memories for Misty so she avoided the region completely.

"Anyway, we came here to ask you if you wanted to participate in a pokémon tag battle with us tomorrow" questioned Brock.

"Sure thing but who is going to be my battle partner? Have you already decided?" Gary said.

"We haven't chosen yet so we should settle it now" Misty answered.

Exchanging a quick look at Brock Gary stated, "I would like to battle with Brock as my partner, if no one else minds."

"WAIT! Why do I have to battle with an all water type trainer? It gives you guys the advantage as you know the type Misty will use" protested Ash which got him a hit from Misty's mallet.

"What's WRONG with WATER pokémon?" Misty asked once putting her mallet back from where she got it from. A quick "nothing" from Ash was her only answer.

"Ignoring Ash and Misty's comments Brock answered Gary by saying "sure I'll battle with you", he then turned around to face a smirking Misty and a sore Ash who was still on the ground and said "we need to prepare for tomorrow so you to should get going otherwise you would be cheating".

"Fine" the two annoyed trainers said before they walked out of the room.

"Well that was easy" commented Gary with a smirk on his. "Now let's get thinking".

...

In Ash's room Misty and Ash had just brought out the pokémon that were small enough to fit in the house, which they were going to use tomorrow. Ash decided to go with Pikachu, Buziel and Torterra who he would show fiery haired girl later. Misty being the water type lover that she was loved Buziel the first time she saw him, which made Buziel's already larger than normal ego increase with all the attention he was getting. Of course Misty said another hello to her pika-friend before she reached into her pockets to produce two pokéballs and threw them in the air to release her pokémon. Out came her Starmie and Politoad who happily greeted Ash, Pikachu and Buziel.

"Wow your pokémon are looking really good" exclaimed Ash as he watched their pokémon getting to know each other. "Who else will you be using?"

"Thanks, Ash. My last pokémon I'll use in the tag battle will be Gyarados" the female trainer answered. "We'll have a really good chance of beating Gary and Brock" she cheered will punching her arm in the air.

"Ash, Misty, Brock, Gary it's time for dinner"

Hearing his mother's call Ash returned his pokémon and then bolted out the door heading towards the stairs that would lead his stomach to heaven. Sighing Misty returned her pokémon as well and placed her pokéballs into her red bag which was sitting by Ash's bed, before turning off the light and walking out the door.

...

After a good night's sleep and some more discussing battle strategies the four teenagers who were participating in the tag battle walked out of the Ketchum Residence along with Delia Ketchum and Professor Oak heading towards Pallet Town's Pokémon lab. At the lab the professor had an outdoor battling field which would be the one the teenagers used. Ash and Misty walked to the left side of the field while Brock and Gary made their way to the right.

"Professor would you please be the referee for our match?" asked Brock.

Professor Oak of course agreed and went to take his place on the other side of the field.

"This tag battle" he announced, "between Ash and Misty vs. Gary and Brock is about to begin. Each trainer is allowed to use three pokémon and may substitute their pokémon at any time during the battle. The battle ends when all six pokémon from one of the teams are unable to battle. Alright trainers….BATTLE BEGIN!"

"Come on out Croagunk!" called Brock.

"Alright Umbreon, let's do this!"Gary said.

"Torterra, I chose you!" Ash shouted.

"Misty calls Politoad!" exclaimed Misty.

Out of the four pokéballs appeared the soon to be battling pokémon. They each stood in a battle stance waiting for their trainers commands.

"Ladies first" called Gray from the right.

"Cool! That means we get to attack first! Torterra use-"Ash started but stopped when he felt Misty tapping his shoulder.

"Ash, I think Gary meant me not you" Misty explained while trying to keep her cool, she couldn't believe how dense Ash could sometimes be. Looking at the field she noticed she wasn't the only who thought that. Torterra had sweat dropped as sis Pikachu who was on the ground at Ash's feet.

"Right,"Ash muttered while blushing, Misty was right. '_Why is she always right?'_

"Okay Politoad lets start this by using water gun on Umbreon" Misty called.

Politoad took one step forward and then let out its powerful water gun attack from its mouth. The blast of water came so fast that Umbreon had not time to dodge and had to take the hit head on.

"Alright" Misty cheered with a happy smile on her face which she exchanged with the male trainer to her right.

"Croagunk use Poison Sting now" instructed Brock.

The other frog pokémon on the field unleashed his attacks sending the purple darts towards Torterra who he knew was a slow mover so he had to take the hit. While this was happening Gary had ordered his Umbreon to use hidden Power on Torterra to increase the damage Torterra dealt.

As Umbreon's attack took effect on Torterra Politoad used Confusion on Croagunk. Politoad lifter up Croagunk before hurling him at Umbreon making them both crash to the ground.

"Croagunk are you okay?" asked Brock with a concerned look on his face.

Croagunk looked up at his trainer and smiled telling Brock that he would be fine. Umbreon did the same before they both started to get onto their feet ready to continue the fight only to find two attacks coming towards them. Misty had wasted no time in telling Politoad to use Water Gun again, while Ash's Torterra fired a Razor Leaf while their opponents' pokémon were recovering.

"Dodge" yelled Brock and Gary who were thankful their pokémon were able to move fast enough to avoid the incoming attacks after taking damage previously.

"Energy Ball!"

"Psychic!"

This time Ash and misty's pokémon attacks hit dead on as they had called the attacks while the pokémon were still dodging. Brock's Croagunk fainted after the hit so Brock called it back into his pokeball so it could take a nice long rest. "Go Chansey." Brock's newly evolved Happiny came out to take Croagunk's place.

"Ok Umbreon use double team and then quick attack on both Politoad and Torterra" Gary ordered. Umbreon used double team creating a pack of Umbreons surrounding Politoad and Torterra. The moonlight pokémon then all together hit the confused pokémon. The direct hit on the pokémon who were too confused to dodge caused the double team to wear off leaving the real Umbreon open for hits.

"Now Chansey go help Umbreon by using Secret Power on Politoad" Brock called sensing Umbreons problem. The attack hit hard before Misty could react causing her Politoad to faint.

Misty returned Politoad into its pokeball before calling out her purple sea start pokémon.

"Now Starmie, use Water Gun on Chansey quickly!" Misty cried and her loyal water pokémon fired its most powerful attack.

"Chansey DODGE"

Chansey ended up being able to dodge most of the attack but the Water Gun hit her foot making her fall to the ground.

"Umbreon quick, cover Chansey! Use Shadowball!"

"Torterra, use Energy Ball and give it all you've got"

The two powerful balls of energy collided in the middle of the battle field causing an explosion to occur. When the smoke had finally lifted Umbreon were both unable to battle.

"Good job Umbreon, return" praised Gary before saying, "Electivire let's do this!"

"Awesome, you Electivire" exclaimed Ash once he had returned Torterra, "I chose you, Buziel."

"Wow, your Buziel looks really powerful and pumped" exclaimed Misty while looking up the Sinnoh water pokémon in her icy blue pokédex which Professor Oak had given to her a year back. Of course Buziel being Buziel just shrugged the compliment off as if it was nothing.

"Nice attitude" Misty muttered to herself while putting her pokédex away.

"Battle Begin" Professor Oak announced again after waiting for the trainers to continue.

Everyone snapped their attention back to the battle field. Trainers and their pokémon glared at each other all determined to win, before making a move.

"Okay Electivire let's kick this off with a Thunder Shock on Buziel "ordered Gary.

Electivire first quickly stored some power up before releasing its electric attack but Buziel ended up dodging just in time by using its Aqua Jet. At the same time Starmie was told to use Tackle on an unaware Chansey. Chansey realised it what was happening too late so she had to take the attack head on, causing her a lot of damage which made her topple to the ground.

"Good job, Starmie!" encouraged Misty "Now get back to this side of the field before you get hit."

"You alright?" asked Brock while kneeling down to see how his pokémon was. Seeing that Chansey was hurt badly he told her to use Softboil to try and restore some of her health. After using a weak Softboil Chansey was able to get up again.

"Good move Brock" Gary commented while slightly turning his head in Brock's direction to see what was happening.

"Thanks Gary. Now Chansey if you're up to it use Hidden Power on Starmie" Brock replied. Chansey nodded her head and started to prepare for her attack.

"Oh no you don't, Starmie use Water Gun to lift yourself off the ground when the attack comes" ordered Misty making sure Brock and his pokémon couldn't hear her.

"Buziel after Chansey fires her attack use Sonic Boom on her"

"Did you hear what Starmie's doing Electivire?" asked Gary and continued with his instructions after his pokémon nodded his head, "hit it when it's dodged the attack with a Thunder Punch!"

As Starmie dodge the Hidden Power attack using Water Gun, Electivire used its two tails to propel itself through the air like how Ash's pokémon had done during their Silver Conference battle. Electivire soon found itself face to face with a confused Starmie and quickly unleashed an array of Thunder Punches on the poor water type. This caused a great amount of damage to Starmie who started to fall to the ground after the hits. It hit the ground hard and its red jewel started to flash showing that it was unable to battle anymore.

Meanwhile after Chansey had fired its attack Buziel jumped in the air and with a swish of its two tails it used Sonic Boom. The attack caused the already tired pokémon to faint which slightly increased Buziel's ego.

"You did a wonderful job Starmie, now return" exclaimed Misty. "Okay, Misty calls Gyarados!"

Misty dragon pokémon let out an intimidating roar making all the pokémon take a step back out of fear.

"Awesome!" shouted Ash above the powerful water type's roar.

"Thanks" Misty yelled back.

Once Gyarados had finished Brock called out his friend Sudowoodo and the group was reading to begin battling again.

"Okay, let's start this off Buziel with Water Pulse" ordered Ash as Misty's eyes lit up after hearing her favourite attack being called out.

"Buziel sent out the powerful sphere of water and it hit Sudowoodo causing the pokémon to yelp in pain and from his fear of water. To help cover Sudowoodo Electivire used Thunderbolt to make sure he didn't anymore damage. The Thunderbolt hit Buziel on the paw as he tried to dodge the attack paralysing him.

"Great," sighed Misty before shouting, "Gyarados use Whirlpool."

Gyarados created a huge spinning whirlpool and threw his attack using his head at Electivire and Sudowoodo. It engulfed both pokémon causing major damage. Both Sudowoodo and Electivire became trapped in the whirlpool while Buziel recovered from his paralysis.

"Sudowoodo hang in there. Use Hammer Arm to break out of the water" called out Brock.

"After using Hammer Arm to make the whirlpool disappear Sudowoodo and Electivire took their places on the battle field once again.

"I think we should try and knock out Electivire first since Sudowoodo is Brock's last pokémon" suggested Misty to Ash.

"Okay Mist, how about you deal with him then" answered Ash.

"Alright, Gyarados use Flamethrower on Electivire" yelled Misty.

"DODGE ELECTIVIRE! Since when could a Gyarados learn Flamethrower?" asked Gary to know one in particular.

The Flamethrower came so fast that Electivire had no time to dodge so it took the hit. The powerful attack end up causing so much damage that Electivire fainted, leaving Gary with only one pokémon left.

"You did a fantastic job out there Electivire so it's time for you to take a nice long rest" Gary said as he returned his pokémon into its pokeball. "Now Blastoise let's knock these pokémon's socks off!"

"Oh no that's Gary's strongest pokémon" Ash and Misty groaned in unison.

"Now Blastoise let's even the playing field. Use Rapid Spin on Buziel" yelled Gary.

"Get ready to dodge Buziel" Ash said while Buziel stared at Blastoise watching him intently.

Blastoise first withdrew into its shell and then started spinning on the ground.

"Could you give us a hand?" Gary asked Brock.

"Sure thing, Sudowoodo use Hammer Arm to send Blastoise flying in Buzieal's direction.

The next thing Buziel saw was stars after Blastoise hit him with a very quick and powerful Rapid Spin, and then everything went black. Buziel had fainted.

"Buziel" shouted Ash as he took Buziel's pokeball off his belt. "Return buddy, you did a good job!" Now Pikachu let's do this."

"Pi pika" (Sure thing) replied Pikachu as he ran onto the field.

"Ash we need to be careful. That's the strongest Blastoise I've ever seen even after being a gym leader" warned Misty. Ash smiled up to her a smiled saying he already knew.

"Okay Sudowoodo use Double-Edge on Pikachu" ordered Brock as Sudowoodo started to glow and run forward towards the yellow pokémon.

"Pikachu dodge using quick attack"

Pikachu was able to dodge Sudowoodo's attack but Sudowoodo kept going and crashed into a tree. Sudowoodo cringed as it had to recoil.

"No Gyarados use Hyper Beam on Blastoise" called out Misty seeing Gary was busy at looking if his partner's pokémon was alright.

Gary refocused in time to see what was happening but let Gyarados's attack his favourite pokémon. While Gyarados had to recharge he told his Blastoise to use Skull Bash causing Gyarados to roar in pain. But Misty was one step ahead of Gary.

"Gyarados grab Blastoise with your tail and use a series of Hyper Beams but make sure to keep a firm grip on him while you recharge" shouted Misty and Gyarados did just what she said.

After he was finished Gyarados released a wounded Blastoise just as Ash told Pikachu to use Volt Tackle on Blastoise. Pikachu bolted towards Blastoise with its most powerful electric attack causing him to faint after the contact. After Gary returned his pokémon the battle continued but Brock's Sudowoodo didn't last much longer. It was finished off by a Hydro Pump courtesy of Gyarados.

"Good job Sudowoodo, you were great out there" praised Brock as Misty and Ash congratulated their pokémon.

"Well that concludes this pokémon tag battle, the victors are Ash and Misty" exclaimed Professor Oak.

On the other side of the field Ash and Misty were high fiving each other with happy smiles on their faces. After returning their pokémon and waving good- bye to the Oaks the Ketchums, Brock and Misty walked back home. On the way while his mum was talking to Brock about cooking and tonight's dinner he asked Misty if he could speak with her later on about something important privately.

...

Later that night Ash pulled Misty outside to talk with her. It was a clear starry night and both teenagers stood on the porch staring up at the sky in a comfortable silence. They stayed like that for a while until Ash decided to speak his thoughts.

"The night sky looks the same whether you're in the Kanto region or Sinnoh" remarked Ash not taking his eyes off the stars in the sky.

"I guess" whispered Misty since she had never been to the Sinnoh region she couldn't compare the tow.

"So, how's the gym life going? Must have been hard for you being the only one there a year back, right?. Do your sisters now that their back, help out much?" asked Ash completely changing the subject.

Turning to face Ash Misty replied, "well everything is going smoothly now. It took a while getting used to the busy life of a gym leader. It was really hard being the only person looking after the gym but after a while Tracy started to come and help. Now that my sisters are back he comes even more, I think he likes Daisy". After Misty stopped giggling about the situation her eldest sister and Tracy in she continued, " my sisters help a lot more than they used to. It's now more of a shared responsibility but they still can't battle with confidence so I have to stick around. They are trying though."

"I see" said Ash while taking in all the information she had just given him.

"When are you going on you next adventure?"asked Misty breaking Ash's train of thought.

"After the festive season is over, I'm heading off to the Johto region".

"Johto" whispered Misty remembering how Ash had mentioned it the previous night.

"Yeah, I'm challenging the new Johto Frontier. It'll be great since May is still in Johto doing contests and Dawn's coming over in January" continued feeling Misty's eyes on him. He had yet to look away from the stars.

"Oh" mumbled Misty, upset that Ash hadn't thought about inviting her.

'_Guess I'm just a former travelling friend'_

"But you know Mist it wouldn't be the same with everyone else back together if you weren't there. I know you have to look after the gym but if your sisters are willing to battle full time I'd love you to come with me and Brock to the Johto region" Ash concluded now facing Misty. "I'd love to go with you guys Ash. I'll call my sisters tomorrow morning" exclaimed Misty while she gave Ash a hug.

"Thanks Mist" Ash mumbled as he hugged her back.

**A/N- Wow that was a long chapter and battle. I think I may have portrayed Brock's pokémon as weak, if so I'm sorry for that as I think Brock is a really great trainer with a lot of knowledge. **


	3. A Joining and a Parting

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Pokémon in this story; they belong to Satoshi Tajiri-san and Nintendo. This story however belongs to me. **

**A/N: I'm sorry for the delay of updating this story. I haven't had much inspiration lately which leads to in my case, writer's block. This chapter is very short but I guess it is something.**

**Character's Ages-**

**Ash- 16**

**Misty- 16**

**Brock- 19**

**Dawn- 11**

**Gary- 16**

**Delia Ketchum- 38**

**Professor Oak- 54**

**Scott- 31**

Misty took a deep breath before raising the phone to her ear and dialling the number of the Cerulean Gym. She waited a few moments before the black screen connected to the Ketchum's telephone, turned on and showed an image of her blonde sister.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice asked.

"Hey Daisy, it's Misty calling" the fiery red haired girl answered while waiting for her sister to properly wake up and look at the screen.

"Misty! How are you and like, why are you calling?"

"Everything's fine. How's the gym going?" Misty hesitantly said, considering her sister's answer would affect the whole purpose of her call.

"The gym is going well. I was, like able to win against like two trainers yesterday. Lily and Vi are also starting to win more" Daisy explained, a proud smile displayed on her face.

"That's great, it sounds like you're all been working hard…..Anyway, the reason I called is because I was w-wondering if I-I could take some time off from being the official gym leader and g-go travelling again with Ash, Brock and some other friends. And since you are w-winning battles m-more it should be alright…right?"Misty stuttered, before silently chiding herself for being so nervous.

Deciding to ignore how nervous Misty was, Daisy replied "I guess you're right about us like, taking the gym and the responsibilities of being, like a gym leader back into our own hands. It's not like, we are going to go on another like, world cruise again or anything like that, so you may travel again with your boyfriend and Brock."

"Ash is NOT my boyfriend!" Misty remarked angrily while trying to make her sure no one in the Ketchum household heard her protest.

"Sure, sure" Daisy teased before saying goodbye and hanging up.

Misty stood by the telephone staring daggers at the black screen with an annoyed expression on her face, until she heard someone coming down the stair that were located near the phone. Placing the phone on its hook Misty turned around and walked into the kitchen, noticing the smell of bacon that was wafting in the air.

"Good morning Misty, did you sleep well?" asked Mrs Ketchum once she noticed another person in the room.

"Good thanks, and y-" Misty started only to be interrupted, by a certain raven haired trainer running into the kitchen and exclaiming how hungry he was. Misty watched in silence as her best friend, who was clad in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, hugged his mum.

"Morning Mist", Ash greeted as he sat down on the small circular table, across from Misty.

"Hey Ash."

"Have you spoken to your sisters' yet?"

"Yeah" Misty answered before continuing with a happy expression on her face, "and they said it would be fine for me to travel with you!"

"Awesome! Now there are defiantly four people travelling to Johto with me!"

"Sounds good" Misty replied as Mrs Ketchum placed the two friend's breakfast on the table. While she was eating, Misty watched Ash with an amused smile as he stuffed his food into his mouth like a Munchlax.

"What-" Ash began to ask before stopping and directing his attention to the young man who entered the kitchen, bidding everyone good morning.

Once everyone replied to his greeting Brock said "I've just finished packing my bag so I'm ready to go."

"When will you be leaving, Brock?" asked Mrs Ketchum as she set Brock's breakfast plate on the table. "Please sit down."

"Thank-you Mrs Ketchum. I would like to leave after breakfast, so I can be home by nightfall. I'll be taking the new train from Viridian to Pewter City" Brock explained between mouthfuls of food.

Once the Ketchums and their two guests were finished breakfast, Brock went back upstairs to collect his travel bag before announcing it was time for him to hit the road.

"I'll come back on Christmas Day for your party. Enjoy the rest of your week and thank-you for your hospitality Mrs Ketchum." While saying good bye Brock patted his friends on the back and the still half asleep Pikachu's head who had been forced awake. After he said good bye one last time Brock turned around and walked down the front path and off the Ketchum's property.

**A/N- Not the best chapter but I hoped you enjoyed it anyway. Until next time...**


	4. Fishing Fun

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Pokémon in this story; they belong to Satoshi Tajiri-san and Nintendo. This story however belongs to me. **

Chapter 4

The day after Brock left Ash organised a fishing trip up to Quin River. After explaining his plans to his mother Ash left with Pikachu and Misty, carrying two fishing rods and a basket filled with their lunch, courtesy of Mrs Ketchum. The two friends walked to Professor Oak's laboratory which was on the way to their fishing spot. They wanted to ask Gary and Tracey if they would like to join them on their afternoon outing.

As they were walking up the path that led to the main entrance of the Pallet Town lab, the two teenagers saw an aging figure kneeling down in front of a tree filled with Butterfree in one of the research centre's grassy fields.

"I wonder what Professor Oak is doing," speculated Misty as she and Ash stopped walking.

Ash shrugged his shoulders as he continued to watch the professor. "We should go and see if we can help."

"Pi, chu, pika (I think so too)," Pikachu added.

The sound of their footsteps alerted Professor Oak that someone was heading in his direction. Gently he placed the baby Eevee down before turning around and smiling up at his visitors.

"Good day Ash, Misty and Pikachu," greeted the Professor as he stood up. "What can I do for you?"

"Hi Professor," the two friends replied.

"Professor, Misty and I were wondering if you could let Tracey have this afternoon off so he could come with us to the fishing spot up at Rakarti Hill. Gary as well if he is still around," Ash explained.

"I don't see why not, as long as Tracey wants to go. You will most likely find Tracey in the communications room. However, Gary is unfortunately away delivering a parcel to Erika from CeladonCity for me. He will return in the next three days, right in time for Christmas."

"Thanks Professor, by the way who is this little one?" asked Misty as she tenderly rubbed the Eevee behind its ears.

"This Eevee is two months old and her mother is Gary's Umbreon who is resting at the moment. She is very wild and drives both her mother and me crazy with worry every time she disappears. Once she had discovered how fun it was to roll down the hills and play with the other pokémon outside she keeps sneaking off," Professor Oak said while smiling down at the baby.

"You're really cute little one! Gary is so lucky to have a sweet baby pokémon," Misty exclaimed.

"Yeah... Anyway Professor we should really be going otherwise it will be late afternoon when we start fishing," Ash said before turning around and searching for Pikachu who had gone to visit some of his pokémon buddies.

"Pikachu, we are going to go find Tracey now," called Ash while Misty said good bye to Professor Oak and Eevee.

…..

Inside the Kanto region's main research centre stood a young man dressed in a pale green shirt and crimson red shorts. Sighing he ran one of his hands through his emerald green hair. He had been trying to contact the professor from the Alima region for Professor Oak. Instead the only person he spoke to was a cleaner. It seemed that all the other staff had taken the day off to start preparing for Christmas. Slowly the feeling of frustration came back to the man before quickly vanishing once he heard his friends' familiar voices.

"Hi Ash, Misty, long time no see. What can I do for you guys?" asked Tracey.

"We were wondering if you'd like to come with us to the fishing spot at Quin River. We have already asked Professor Oak and he said you can have the afternoon off," explained Misty.

"I see, well I have nothing else to do for the rest of today so I'll come," Tracey replied.

"Cool, we'll meet you outside when you're ready!" With that Ash and Misty left Tracey to pack his belongings.

…

The sound of flowing water filled their ears. Two of the teenagers carried fishing rods while the other carried a small backpack which contained drawing equipment. Together the three friends walked up one of the many hills that surrounded Pallet Town to the river they would fish at.

"This should do," Ash exclaimed as he set down the basket he was carrying on the ground.

"There is plenty of shade and logs to sit on to avoid the sitting on the snow," Tracey stated as he sat on one of the said logs near the river.

"Yeah," Misty agreed as she hooked her lure onto her fishing rod. "Come on Ash let's see who can catch the most pokémon out of the river!"

"You're on!"

After watching the competiveness spark in both of the teenagers Pikachu and Tracey sighed.

…

Two hours later the friends and Pikachu were still by the river. Tracey was sitting on a woollen rug drawing Pikachu and his Venonat who were resting, occasionally glancing over at the two pokémon trainers a few metres away from him. From what he could gather Misty was having more luck than Ash. Every ten or so minutes he would hear Misty yelling out that she, "caught another one", while Ash would curse his bad luck. Chuckling at his two friend attics Tracey drew the last detail of his sketch before looking at his picture critically. Smiling, pleased with himself, Tracey stood and walked over to Ash who was off sulking after being teased by Misty too much for his liking.

"Come on Ash don't worry it was just fishing. It's all based on luck," Tracey said trying to cheer him up.

"How could you possibly think that you, Ash Ketchum, could beat a water type expert like me at fishing," Misty gloated, very happy that she had finally beaten Ash at something!

Ash who had had enough teasing for one day exclaimed with an annoyed expression on his face, "at least I can win against you in a real battle!"

"Oh really? We haven't had a battle for a long time, so how could you be so sure you are stronger than me, Mr. Pokémon Master," Misty retorted her face turning red.

"I just am," Ash stated with a smirk on his face all annoyance gone. This was going to be their first argument like the ones they had shared while they were travelling.

"Are not," Misty said while raising her voice slightly. This was going to be fun; Tracey didn't know how to handle their batters as well as Brock.

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE-," Ash began only to be interrupted by an annoyed Pikachu's Thunderbolt. The now fried pokémon trainer lay on the ground for a few moments before slowly standing up and shooting a slightly irritated look at Pikachu. Pikachu twitched his ears before turning around and whispering softly to Venonat.

After Ash recovered from the electric attack he gathered his fishing equipment along with the now empty basket, much to his disappointment, and started to walk down the hill calling out that he was hungry since he hadn't eaten for many hours and he was going home. Smiling, Misty and Tracey picked up their belongings and went after Ash. Pikachu and Venonat grinned at each other; the food that Mrs Ketchum had made had been delicious.


	5. Wish You a Merry Christmas!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Pokémon in this story; they belong to Satoshi Tajiri-san and Nintendo. This story however belongs to me. **

Chapter 5

The next few days raced by in the Ketchum's household. Ash and Misty spent most of their time decorating the white walled rooms of the Pallet Town home and walking down the rows of stalls at the Christmas market, buying gifts.

On Christmas Eve the two friends, Mrs Ketchum, Pikachu and Mr. Mime sat in front of the fireplace watching the embers glow orange, reminiscing on the past. Mrs Ketchum smiled fondly at her son and the young lady who was sitting next to him. She was like the daughter she never had. Both teenagers looked happy and content and so grown up. Mrs Ketchum couldn't help the proud smile that spread across her face. She decided to etch this quiet moment into her memory for she knew that tomorrow morning the peace would be gone.

…..

Snowflakes fell down from the heavens adding another white blanket over Pallet Town. The only noises that were heard were the soft chirps from the Pidgey's and their evolved forms. Inside the homes of Pallet Town most citizens were fast asleep enjoying their pleasant dreams. However, in one home a raven haired teenager, who seemed to turn into a child each year on the 25th day of December, crept towards his best friend's bedroom. Silently he opened the wood door and tiptoed towards the double bed where an orange haired figure slept. Gently he placed his hand on the girl's shoulder and shook her. The teenage girl grimaced in her sleep before turning over and burying her face into her pillow and sighing. The cute actions of the green eyed female made Ash blush and start to feel uncomfortable. Deciding that he had no other way to wake up his friend he took a deep breath and shouted.

Misty jolted up in her bed narrowly missing the headboard after she heard Ash shout, "WAKE UP MISTY! IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

Shooting Ash an annoyed look Misty yelled, "What is wrong with you? It's 6 o'clock in the morning!"

"Sorry Mist, but how could you sleep in when it's CHRISTMAS?" Ash replied smiling.

"Because I like to sleep in after a really late night. We were still awake at midnight Ash. I'm tired, go back to bed for another hour or two."

"Come on," Ash whined. He really wanted to spend Christmas morning with his best friend.

"No!"

"Please."

"Ash, I already s-"

"Merry Christmas Ash and Misty. I'm sure you two don't want to spend Christmas in bed so I'm off to make some breakfast. Then we can go and open presents, so you both should hurry," Mrs Ketchum interrupted joyfully.

"Thanks mum," Ash called. After his mother left, Ash looked at his annoyed friend pointedly.

"Alright, I'm getting up," Misty exclaimed while slipping out her bed. "Now out you go 'coz I need to get dressed."

"Okay. Merry Christmas, Mist," Ash said as he went out the door.

"Merry Christmas, Ash," Misty softly replied

…

The rest of the morning was spent opening presents and preparing for the Christmas party Mrs Ketchum was hosting. Misty helped Mrs Ketchum with the cooking while Ash went outside and cleared the front path, which was covered in the snow that fell from the sky during the night. When Misty and Ash took a quick break before noon they went outside wrapped in their snow coats to build a snowman on the front lawn.

Misty smiled at their snowman as she placed small raisins on his face, creating a mouth. "All he needs now is a Santa hat and a carrot nose."

"Yep, I have them both here," Ash said as he walked out of his home carrying a carrot and one Santa hat. Once he was standing beside Misty he handed her the Santa Hat. A few moments later their snowman was finished, proudly wearing a red hat.

…

"Now Ash, remember to set the table for everyone," Mrs Ketchum said as arranged the pillows on one of her couches.

"Yes mum, I need to set for Professor Oak, Gary, Tracey, Daisy, Violet, Lily, Brock, Misty and then us two," Ash replied while bringing in crockery from the kitchen.

"Mrs Ketchum everything upstairs is ready," Misty stated as she walked down the stairs.

"Everyone will be arriving in a few minutes. Thank-you both for helping me," Mrs Ketchum said.

"No problem," the two teenagers said in unison.

The sound of the front door bell ringing alerted the Ketchum's and Misty that someone had arrived. Mrs Ketchum went to open the door while Misty and Ash finished setting the dining table.

"Good Evening Delia," Professor Oak greeted. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Professor. Merry Christmas Gary. Please come in," Mrs Ketchum replied as she showed her guests into the hall. Once Ash and Misty wished the Oaks a merry Christmas, Mrs Ketchum ushered everyone into the lounge room.

"I'll just go and get some drinks," Mrs Ketchum announced before rushing into the kitchen.

After she left the Oaks, Misty and Ash exchanged Christmas presents. Misty smiled at the red cap with a dive ball on the front from Gary, before putting it on. Quietly she glanced over at everyone, happy that each person was enjoying themselves. The door bell rang again so Misty excused herself. Once she opened the door she was engulfed in an embrace.

"Merry Christmas, Misty," Brock exclaimed.

…

The night was spent laughing happily in the company of friends. Soon after Brock arrived, Tracey and Misty sister's came, so the party started. Delicious food was spread across the dining table but was soon eaten by the grateful diners. After dinner more presents were given and received and Christmas chorals sang. At ten o'clock the group left the Ketchum household, each holding a brightly lit candle. They made their way through the streets of Pallet Town, wishing every person they saw a Merry Christmas. Finally after ten minutes of walking they made it to the huge Christmas tree in Pallet Town's centre. Hanging from the tree's braches were hundreds of baubles; each displayed a picture of a different pokémon.

For the next two hours Ash, Misty, their friends and family stood before the tree with the other citizens of Pallet Town, enjoying Christmas together.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the fifth chapter of Johto Frontier. Merry Christmas to everyone and I hope you have a happy festive season! Until next time….**


End file.
